


Rougarou

by E_sha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I came here to relax, Alpha. Are you going to help me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runs and Clubs

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not being able to turn one of my other stories into a chapter fic. So I hope this makes up for it. Here is the werewolf Au no one asked for.

 

Lexa felt refreshed as she ran through the woods. The sense of release made her wolf happy. She continued to run as fast as she could. It was times like these that she wanted to test her human form. Sure, being a werewolf had its perks, but she also wanted to see if her human form could catch up. Considering that she was running extraordinarily fast, she would say that she was in top shape.

A twig breaking somewhere from her left caused her to halt her movements. A sweet aroma wafted through her nostrils. She looked and spotted a white wolf watching her.

It wasn’t uncommon for other wolves to be in the woods, since they were neutral grounds for all packs to run free. However, it was odd to see an Alpha with white fur.

Lexa’s eyes changed with the sense of urgency from her wolf. The alpha in her wanted to run with the wolf in front of her, but she restrained herself and offered the other wolf a smile and a polite “hello” before continuing her run. Thinking that the other wolf wanted to be left alone.

-

“You know if you’re going to go running in the woods, you should probably tell someone first.” Raven said to Clarke from her place on the couch. Her face was buried in the newspaper and her legs were resting atop the coffee table.

Clarke stepped into the living room. The house that they shared was more spacious than the homes that they previously lived in. It gave the two girls a homier vibe than the last few places that they called their own.

“You were out and I wanted to see the woods of neutrality.” Clarke replied with a smile playing on her lips. Her mind couldn’t help thinking about the other Alpha in human form. She hoped that she’d see the beautiful girl again.

Raven set the newspaper down, she took her feet off of the table planting them on the floor and sat up straight. “Were the woods what you expected, princess?” She asked intrigued. Their people talked about those woods as if they were the land of OZ. She only hoped that they lived up to Clarke’s expectations. Many things had been ruined for them over the years; she had to make sure that living in Minneapolis would bring joy to her Alpha’s heart.

Clarke plopped down on the couch next to the brunette. It felt odd for her to feel so familiar and safe in a place that she never thought she’d get to see. She was glad that she met another Alpha that only offered her a nice sentiment, instead of strife.

“They were more, Raven.” She looked into her friends eyes smiling happily. “There was this girl running in the woods too. I think she was an Alpha not just any Alpha, Raven. I think she was _the_ Alpha.” Clarke explained her blue eyes sparkling in astonishment thinking of the other girl. She’s heard stories about an Alpha that was responsible for the peace between many packs of the north. She just never thought that she would meet her, especially so soon.

The brunette’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. “No way! You’re kidding me.” Raven replied excitedly. “That’s great. So, is she hot?”

Clarke’s eyes sparkled again.

Raven looked her friend over laughing. “I’m gonna take your dazed expression as a yes. Did you guys talk?”

Clarke looked down. “Unfortunately, I didn’t get a chance to change. She did say hello to me though.” Clarke started to think of the exchange again. “I think I surprised her. She stared at me like she’d never seen another Alpha before.” She explained.

Raven turned serious. “I think the color of your pelt surprised her, Clarke. It’s not every day that you see an Alpha with a white pelt.”

Clarke nodded in agreement. “I know it’s just that if I see her again, I don’t want her to be intimidated by my pelt. I just want her to see me for who I am not the princess of the South.” She replied solemnly.

The brunette pulled Clarke into her arms in a comforting embrace. “I know. If she is as amazing as the stories that people tell she will see you as more than the princess or the queen I should say.”

Clarke flinched at the last part. “Can you call me princess? I’m not ready to be a queen.” She replied thinking of her family and the rest of the pack that they lost.

Raven felt a pull at her heart. “I’m so sorry. I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t of- It’s too soon. Of course, princess.” She apologized.

They sat comforting each other for a little while longer.

“What do you say to getting a couple of drinks at this place Barfly tonight?” Raven asked pulling away from Clarke.

Clarke wiped a few tears from her eyes. “That sounds like fun.” She replied hoping she’d run into the other Alpha there.

-

Lexa walked into the VIP area of Barfly. She just finished her finals yesterday and needed to relax. She walked up to the bar and was met with a smiling Lincoln.

“What can I get you, Lexa?” He asked seriously.

Lexa released a laugh. “You know that I don’t pay you to be serious.” She replied.

Lincoln joined in on the laughter. “I just had to see if it would work. I want to make sure that I can intimidate any humans that want to cause trouble.”

“Well, if I didn’t know. I would have been quaking in my heels.” She replied.

“How did your finals go?” Lincoln asked mixing Lexa’s drink.

The Alpha picked at a napkin in front of her before replying. “They were tough. I think I fared well, but I won’t know until Monday. So I figured that I might as well have fun now, just in case I get bad news later.”

Lincoln set the finished drink in front of her. “I’m sure you did well. Just try and relax. There should be a crowd here tonight. You might even find someone to take home.” He replied looking behind Lexa.

The brunette turned and followed his line of sight to Octavia who was talking to the bouncers.

“Octavia will be fine Lincoln. She is more than equipped to handle anything that happens tonight.” Lexa said making the man relax a bit.

“I know. I just worry about her. What she said happened to her pack makes me worry that we won’t be able to protect her if others come.” Lincoln replied drying a glass.

“Those sorry excuses for humans will die before they touch her. I promise. Either by her hand or mine.” Lexa responded taking a sip from her drink.

-

Clarke and Raven got into the club easily. One of the bouncers named Kyle let them in without so much as a cover charge.

“Are we gonna talk about how Kyle was mating with you with his eyes?” Clarke asked as they pushed their way towards the first floor bar.

Raven released a giggle. “He’s cute, but tonight is about you, Princess.” She replied hopping on a now vacant stool.

Clarke squeezed in next to her. “It’s okay if you want to go talk to him.” She felt like such a burden. Sure, she needed protection, but her friend deserved to have fun too.

The brunette gave a non-committal glance to the front of the club. “It’s cool. If he really wants to talk to me, he will when his rotation at the door is over.” She said turning back to the bar. She ordered four shots of tequila, two for her and two for Clarke. “Now let’s get this night started.” She held her glass up to the blonde’s. They took their shots quickly making sure to make use of the salt and limes before them.

Clarke shook her head. “Man, I forgot how much I hated tequila.”

Raven stood from the bar. She grabbed Clarke’s hand pulling her in the direction of the dancefloor. “Let’s dance. Maybe we can rope you that hottie Alpha.”

A warm feeling settled into Clarke’s stomach and it wasn’t the shots of tequila. The Alpha was here, all she had to do was find her.

-

Lexa was just leaving the VIP lounge when she felt it. It was like a magnetic pull forcing her to the first floor dancefloor. She decided she had nothing better to do, so she followed the feeling.

She pushed past people in a dazed fashion stopping behind a head full of gorgeous blonde hair. She wasn’t sure if she should start dancing or walk away slowly. She decided to go with dancing. Not much harm could come from a dance.

The bass thumped through the speakers in a hypnotic fashion. Lexa closed her eyes moving to the music; she was lost in her own world until her stomach felt like it was on fire. She opened her eyes and found herself gazing into eyes as blue as the ocean.

“You.” The blonde whispered.

“Do I know you?” Lexa shouted over the music.

Clarke gulped nervously. There was no sense in lying. “I was in the woods earlier. I saw you running. You are very fast.” She replied in a normal tone of voice knowing the other Alpha could hear her.

Lexa froze. It was her, the wolf with the white pelt.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I knew I made you uncomfortable I should go.” Clarke rambled turning away from the taller girl.

Lexa lightly grabbed onto the blonde’s wrist. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I’ve just never seen an Alpha with white fur before. I heard stories, but I was told that wolves like you were dead.” She replied.

“The queen is dead, but the princess is very much alive.” This time Clarke whispered into her ear. “I came here to relax, alpha. Are you going to help me?”

Lexa shivered at Clarke’s lips brushing against her ear. “It would be rude of me not to. I know I don’t have the Southern hospitality that you are used to, but I can definitely give you a warm welcome.” She replied. She gave a nod over in Raven’s direction as if to tell the other girl that Clarke would be safe with her, before the brunette went into the direction of Kyle at the door.

As if on cue a slow song rang out from the speakers.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. She smiled feeling the other girl’s arms on her waist.

“What’s your name?” Clarke asked as they swayed slowly.

“Lexa. You?” She replied her thumbs playfully making circle’s on the blondes waist.

“Clarke.” She answered putting her head on the other girl’s shoulder. She felt safe with Lexa. Lexa. She loved that name.

“You are the princess of the South?”

“Yes. This was the only place that seemed safe from hunters. They killed my pack.” Clarke replied softly.

“I am so sorry to hear that. You and your friend are safe, but there is another who has found solace here. Do you know an Octavia?” Lexa asked.

Clarke slightly pulled away. “Is she here?”

Lexa smiled tucking a stray strand of hair from Clarke’s face. “Follow me, Princess. Your Omega awaits.” She replied leading Clarke to the VIP lounge on the second floor.

-

The VIP lounge was quiet as opposed to the rest of the club. Clarke found it eerie. She followed Lexa to the bar where she whispered into a large man’s ear. The man gave her a glance before turning to go somewhere in the back.

“There is no need to be so tense, Clarke. I am sure Octavia will be glad to see you.” Lexa said trying to ease the blonde’s mind. She rubbed her back affectionately making the other wolves in the lounge look away. Whether it was announced upon both of the girl’s lips, they were mated and other wolves in the pack had to give them privacy when it came to small affectionate gestures.

Clarke saw Octavia smile before running to her and wrapping her up in a tight embrace. The brunette quickly pulled away given Lexa’s proximity to the blonde. The younger girl bowed her head in a means of saying, ‘I’m sorry’ to both of her Alpha’s. They understood the gesture and gave a respectful bow in return.

“You’re okay.” Octavia stated looking Clarke over for any cuts or bruises.

“I’m alright. I’m sorry about, Bell. I’m sorry about everybody.” Clarke replied feeling responsible for all of the people that they’d lost.

Octavia turned serious. “It is not your fault, Alpha. If anyone is to blame it is Finn. He should have protected you, but he lead those hunters on to our territory. Don’t worry he atoned for his actions long ago. I’m just so glad that you are okay. Is Raven with you?” she asked looking around.

“I believe she is busy.” Lexa answered with a blush creeping on to her face.

“She must have gone to go talk to Kyle.” Clarke added.

“Well it looks like she isn’t the only one.” Octavia said happily.

Lexa picked up on her playful tone. “You don’t mind?”

“Of course not, Lexa. It’d be nice to have more family around.” Octavia replied before turning to go back behind the bar with Lincoln.

Clarke watched her astonished. “She has grown so much.” She felt as if she missed major mile stones in Octavia’s life.

“She has changed yes, but she will always be a wild child.” Lexa replied taking one of Clarke’s hands into her own.

“We are meant to be tangled aren’t we?” Clarke asked looking into green eyes.

“Yes, but it is your decision.” Lexa answered making circles with her thumb over Clarke’s hand.

“I wish for my wolf to tangle with yours, Alpha.” Clarke stated bringing their joined hands together in a kiss.

“Then tangled we should be, princess.” Lexa replied a soft smile playing on her lips. She had no more worries about her results from finals, she wanted to know more about the beautiful girl in front of her.

 


	2. Fire Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns more about Clarke. They also go Ice Skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get more of Clarke's back story in this chapter. It gets kind of tragic so I apologize if it comes off heavy. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Clarke felt the warmth of the sun on her face. She smiled before opening her eyes. Today was a new day, she was about to get up when she felt a protective arm around her waist.

‘Lexa.’ Her wolf sensed her mate. She pushed herself deeper in the other girl’s embrace as thoughts from last night flashed through her mind.

“It’s a little too early for all of that thinking, princess. Although, I hope they are happy thoughts.” Lexa said into the crook of Clarke’s neck.

Clarke turned into the brunette’s arms and looked into green eyes. Boy did she love the color of Lexa’s eyes.

“Good morning to you too, they were very placid thoughts.” Clarke replied. She found herself being fascinated by Lexa’s hair. The beautiful curls and volume of her hair made her want to comb her fingers through it. So, she did just that. She was surprised at the shy smile that crossed Lexa’s face.

“It seems you have taken a liking to my hair.” Lexa stated.

Clarke giggled flirtatiously. “It seems I have.”

Lexa caught Clarke’s blue eyes. “What would you like to do today?”

Clarke scrunched up her face in thought. Lexa thought it was the cutest thing anyone has ever done. “Can we go ice skating? I haven’t been in so long. I think the last time I went my mom and dad took me. That was such a long time ago.” Clarke said with a faraway expression.

Lexa noticed the dark look in the blonde’s eyes. She cupped the other girls’ face. “Hey.” She started making sure Clarke was back from wherever she went. “Ice skating sounds like fun. I’ve never gone, so be prepared to see me fall on my ass.” Lexa admitted.

Clarke brightened at that. “You’re gonna love it!” At her ecstatic reassurance, her phone vibrated loudly. She rolled from her side to the bed to her night stand hearing Lexa giggle at her actions. She picked up her phone and let out a boisterous laugh at Raven’s text that said, “I hope you had fun having sex. I’ll be home soon, so you better clean up.” She quickly typed out: There was no sex. Unlike some people I have self-control.

Lexa got out of the bed to use the bathroom. By the time she came back Clarke was making her bed. She watched as the blonde seemed to glow in the sunlight. She was definitely special.

-

After a hearty breakfast, Clarke quickly got ready for the day, so she and Lexa can go back to the other Alpha’s apartment to get herself ready for the day.

Clarke locked the door to her house. She walked in step with Lexa to the older girl’s car. It must have been the few drinks that she had last night because she didn’t remember coming home in such a nice vehicle. She was sure she would’ve remembered being driven home in an Audi. Lexa held the door out for Clarke. She gave a quick ‘thanks’ before getting into the passenger side of the suv.

“Did we come home in this last night?” Clarke asked hoping her drunken haze wasn’t that bad.

Lexa started the car. “Actually no. Lincoln drove us back here and Octavia made sure to drop my car off earlier. Don’t worry you weren’t that drunk a little giggly, but not that drunk. Plus it was night time so I can understand how it could be hard to remember which vehicle we ended up in at the end of the night.” Lexa replied as they started off down the street towards her home.

-

It was a twenty minute drive at most.

Lexa pulled up to a house that could’ve been mistaken for a castle, but slightly smaller-if that were possible. The gothic architecture made Clarke gape with awe. It was a piece of olden architecture in a modern neighborhood. The house was secured by a black fence that had a black box used for a secure entry for those that needed to gain access to the house.

Lexa quickly rolled down her window and put in a quick set of numbers, before the double gates opened granting them access to the property. They drove up a winding driveway that led to a four car garage. Lexa parked right in from of the garage.

“This place is beautiful.” Clarke stated unbuckling her seatbelt.

Lexa opened her door. “Wait until you see the inside.”

The inside was more spacious than the outside. Everything had an old European feel to it. It made Clarke feel at home. Her wolf found familiarity with it.

“I inherited this home after my parents passed. They used to use this specific home for handling peace talks between Northern packs. I always felt safe here, so I live in this home and keep the others for vacation homes.” Lexa explained as they walked passed the living room.

Clarke caught a scent of Iris. “Do you grow flowers?” She asked. The smell was strong. She hadn’t smelt Irises since before her mom died.

Lexa stopped her movements. “I do. They were a gift from a friend that visited the Southern packs a few years ago. She told me they were from a friend named Abby.” She explained.

Clarke tensed.

Lexa noticed. “Are you alright, Clarke?”

“Abby was my mom.” Clarke explained. “She’d give visiting wolves Irises as a gift.”

“You are welcome to look at the garden while I change.” Lexa offered.

Clarke nodded.

Lexa led her through a hallway to glass door that showed a small inside garden.

“I’ll make it quick.” She said before disappearing down the same hallway that they’d just entered moments before.

Clarke hesitated before entering the garden. She walked to a trellis that was holding up large winding limbs of Iris. By the plant was a bench. Clarke sat on the bench and remembered the happiness that she felt when her mother was alive.

Lexa entered the garden 10 minutes later. She noticed Clarke was crying. She sat down and enveloped the blonde in an embrace.

It was a few minutes before Clarke’s sobs subsided. She pulled away from Lexa to wipe away her tears.

“Did Octavia tell you the whole story?” Clarke asked looking into Lexa’s eyes.

“She told me that she was one of the lucky few that escaped from hunters that were after the royal family of the south. She also told me that she had to put down one of your own who was the cause of the slaughter. Someone named Finn. But that was all.” Lexa answered wiping a tear from Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke nodded her in understanding before filling in the blanks. “My mother and father wanted to try to merge a few Southern packs like you did with the entire north. There were a few that disliked that plan, so they set out to find hunters that call themselves the mountain men. They had a deal that if the hunters killed my whole family and those that wanted to go forth with the alliance they would let the wolves that helped them live. However, that plan backfired. My dad was the first to find out. When he did his friend Marcus killed him. My mother figured it out when it was too late. The mountain men came to our mansion one night and set it on fire. I almost didn’t make it out. Finn happened to show up and lead me through the swamps. I wanted to go back to see if mom was okay, but he wouldn’t let me. I knew she was gone when I heard a gunshot rang out behind us. I thought we were safe when we made it to the other side of the swamps that had woods, but something was off with Finn. He kept twitching and looking around. I finally caught on to what was happening when he brought me to a camp that served as the hunter’s base. He was gonna just hand me over like we were never friends. Thankfully, Raven and Octavia found us and took those hunters out. When it was only down to Finn, Octavia took him and urged us to leave and get as far away from Louisiana as possible. Raven and I had been on the run ever since.” Clarke vented. She had to tell Lexa everything just in case hunters found her and Raven.

Lexa curled her hands into fists. “I am sorry that you had to witness all of those things. I am sorry about your mom and Dad and the rest of your pack that didn’t make it. I promise nothing will happen to you as long as I am still breathing.” She vowed.

Clarke relaxed at that. “Do you know why I have a white pelt?”

Lexa shook her head.

“The royal family of the southern packs were meant to be the protectors for the humans that lived in our area. My father had a book about a legend that stated that a few wolves were chosen to lead the biggest merge in werewolf history. They were called the Rougarou. The Rougarou had special abilities as well as a white pelt. They were designed to either bring a new order to the werewolf world or bring it to its knees.” Clarke explained.

Lexa connected the dots. “The hunters thought that you were going to end the Werewolf world.”

Clarke nodded. “Since I am the only one still alive, I could go either way.” She replied solemnly.

Lexa took Clarke’s hands into her own. “You were chosen Clarke. You could be a kind of Rougarou that is so extraordinary that there isn’t even a prophecy written for you yet. You are so special. It is obvious that you were meant to find me. Perhaps, that big merge is you and I uniting our packs together.” Lexa said.

Clarke was shocked. She was too busy blaming herself that it never crossed her mind. “That would make sense.”

“It could mean a lot of things, but just have hope that something good is coming, Princess.” Lexa said.

Clarke felt relief and smiled. “I will. Now that we are done with some heavy stuff, I believe I was promised a free show of you falling on your ass.” She stood up bringing Lexa with her by their joined hands.

-

“I think you lied. I would like a refund please.” Clarke joked as she watched Lexa spin on the ice.

“I had no idea this was so easy.” Lexa smiled as she skated up to Clarke.

Clarke rested her hands behind Lexa’s neck. “It looks like you are having fun.”

Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes. “I am.”

Clarke felt her heart melt at Lexa’s words. She leaned up on her skates and placed a chaste kiss on the Alpha’s lips.

Lexa’s phone ringing caused her to pull away from the blonde’s lips. “I’m sorry.” She apologized. She answered quickly. “Hello. Yeah, I’ll be there. I will most likely be bringing a guest. Okay, see you later.” She hung up.

Clarke looked at Lexa perplexed. It amazed her how the other girl could go from playful to business like in a matter of seconds.

“Tonight is a full moon. Would you like to run with me and my pack, Clarke?” She asked hoping it wasn’t too forward.

Clarke thought about it. It’s been so long, since she ran with a pack. It would also be nice to for her wolf to run with Lexa’s. “I would be honored.”

-

They pulled up to another house. This time it led to woods. This house wasn’t as big as Lexa’s, but it was still voluminous.

Clarke looked up at the sky. It was painted in pinks and blues of a beautiful sunset.

Lexa intertwined her fingers with Clarke’s. “Let’s go inside. The party might’ve started already.”

Clarke walked in step with the brunette. “Party?” She asked.

Lexa giggled. “You’ll see. It’s how we prepare for the moon. Don’t worry there will be no getting drunk at this party. Not until after the moon of course.” She rang the doorbell to the house.

The door swung open revealing Octavia. She smiled happily. “Hey! Come on in we just started.”

Lexa lead them to the kitchen that had an assortment of foods and snacks on the counter.

“Take whatever you’d like.” Lexa said as she started to make herself a plate.

Clarke picked up a plate as well and started to stack food on to it. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she saw all of the food.

“Looks like someone is hungry.” Raven said as she entered the kitchen.

“Ha. Ha.” Clarke replied. “Are you going to run?” She asked.

Raven nodded grabbing a bottle of water. “I run where my Alpha runs remember.” She replied nonchalantly.

Clarke froze. “You are free to do as you please.”

Raven turned serious. “I know. It’s just- this is a big deal, Clarke. I wouldn’t miss it. This pack has taken us in and it just so happens that you found your mate in their Alpha. It’s as if this was meant to be.” She finished explaining.

“Well, I am glad that you are here. Is Kyle here?” Clarke asked as they walked from the kitchen to the living room where everyone else seemed to be laughing and joking.

“Yeah, he just went to the bathroom real quick.” Raven replied.

They sat on an L shaped couch where Lincoln, Lexa and Octavia sat and began to eat and joke just like the rest of the room.

“I’ll return in a minute.” Lexa said into Clarke’s ear twenty minutes later before getting up. As if on cue the rest of the room stopped what they were doing and watched as Lexa stood in the middle of the room.

“Good evening everyone! I hope everything is to everyone’s liking.” Lexa started she was met with room full of yes’s. “That is great to hear. As always I would like to thank Octavia and Lincoln for letting us into their home.” The room clapped accordingly. “The rise of the moon is approaching. For first time runners welcome and try to relax. As always run well.” Lexa finished receiving an echo of “run well’s” in return.

-

Lexa lead everyone to the backyard that gave way to the woods behind the house.

Clarke looked up at the now dark sky. She smiled at the millions of stars. She felt pain shooting up her spine. She relaxed as best as she could the moon was here and her wolf screamed to immerse itself in the glow of the moon. She watched everyone else change effortlessly.

Lexa moved to face Clarke. “You don’t have to be afraid. These woods are safe. Just run like you did yesterday morning. Okay?” Her eyes flashed a darker shade of green.

“Okay.” Clarke replied.

Lexa changed without a sign of pain. Clarke thought her wolf was gorgeous, a black pelt with green eyes. She felt her wolf take over. She jumped changing into her wolf.

Lexa yipped at Clarke’s wolf signaling for them to run.

They led the rest of the pack into the woods.

Clarke felt as if this was where she was meant to be. Her wolf raced Lexa’s through the woods. They jumped over boulders and tree stumps. They broke away from the rest of the pack and found a clearing full of flowers and soft grass. Clarke sniffed at the flowers happily.

Lexa watched Clarke get acquainted with her new home. It made her happy that the other Alpha was finding solace. She approached Clarke and nudged her nose affectionately to the other wolves’.

They stayed in the clearing for a while, playing and curling into each other.

Clarke led them back to the house where everyone else was changed back into their human forms. She closed eyes feeling herself change back. She opened them when she felt cool air on her skin.

Lexa walked up behind Clarke her chin resting on her shoulder. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Clarke turned around to face her. “I did. It feels like home here.” She replied taking one of Lexa’s hands into her own.

“It can be your home for however long you would like it to be.” Lexa replied leaning to give Clarke a deep kiss.

“I hope forever is okay.” Clarke whispered knowing Lexa would hear it.


	3. Bigot Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those that seek to destroy our species deserve no remorse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little real in this chapter. Warning for violence and slightly gruesome content.

“I can’t check it. Can you do it for me?” Lexa asked moving her swivel chair away from her laptop. It was Monday and the final grades for Lexa’s classes were posted. She did well in all of her classes, but Art history was a tricky subject for her.

Clarke scrolled down the page. She turned to Lexa who had her eyes closed tightly as if she were waiting for impact and took her hands into her own.

“Look at me.” Watery green eyes met her own. “I don’t know how to tell you this…” Clarke let the last part drag on for dramatic effect. “Are you sure that you aren’t a genius or something?” Lexa looked at her perplexed. “You got a B. I don’t know how you feel about B’s, but that’s great, baby!” Clarke finished bouncing with joy.

Lexa sat in her chair mouth agape. She glanced from the computer screen to Clarke before a bright smile was painted on her face.

“I got a B! I passed!” She replied before standing up and hugging her girlfriend excitedly. “What a relief. I thought I was going to tank.”

“Maybe you can tutor me next semester.”

“You bet your cute little ass, I will.”

-

The living room was a mess. Clarke had been wrapping Christmas presents for most of the morning. It turned out that buying five different types of wrapping paper was unnecessary.

The past couple of weeks had been relaxing to say the least. Clarke and Raven were becoming more comfortable in Minneapolis. For the first time in a long time a place felt like a stable home.

Raven was out with Kyle, so that gave Clarke more time to wrap her gifts. Every year Raven would tell her not to get her anything and every year she ended up buying her stuff anyway. The brunette tried to act annoyed, but Clarke could tell that she enjoyed the sentiment.

“Finally!” Clarke exclaimed excitedly. She finally finished wrapping her last gift. She started to quickly clean up thinking Raven would be back home at any moment.

The doorbell ringing made her stop in her way to the garbage can in the kitchen. She walked briskly toward the door. Not seeing anyone through the peephole, she made sure to open the door cautiously. Her eyes landed on a black box with her name on top of a card that accompanied it. She picked up the box and took it inside.

Clarke was a wreck. It seems silly to freak out about a black box that is most likely a present, but in her world it meant the hunters were coming. Her mind traveled to the friends that she had made in the past few weeks and reminded herself that if the hunters were coming that they would be there to help her.

She took a few breathes before picking up the card and opening it.

_I know it’s still a few days until Christmas, but I saw these and thought of you. I hope you like them._

_Love,_

_Lexa_

Clarke felt her body relax. She couldn’t help, but grin from ear to ear at what Lexa could have gotten her. She untied the bow and opened the top of the box. She gasped at the sight of a few sketch pads, pencils, and a camera caught her eye. She took out her phone and dialed Lexa’s number. The other girl picked up after two rings.

_‘I’m assuming you opened your present. Did you like it?’_

“Like it. Lexa I love it. Thank you so so much.”

_‘It was no problem. Like I said I saw those things and it made me think of you.’_

“Who knew the big bad Alpha of the Northern Alliance was so sweet?” Clarke joked. Lexa laughed at her banter. “It’s a shame that you didn’t stick around so I could thank you properly.” She said huskily.

_Lexa shivered on the other end of the line. “I know, baby. But I had to go to the club and do a little inventory before the Christmas party tomorrow night.” She replied typing in an order on her computer._

“Why don’t you come over tonight? I’ll cook you dinner and help you relax that crease in your forehead.” Clarke said laughing at her own joke.

_‘That sounds lovely. I do not have a crease in my forehead, Clarke.’ Lexa replied through laughter._

“Well now you don’t. You laughed it away.”

_‘You’re cute you know that?”_

“Why thank you, beautiful. You are amazing for being able to have a business, go to school, and be an Alpha. “

_‘Thanks, babe. It helps that I have you now. It’s like I have someone to share my kingdom with.’_

“Well I am a princess.” Clarke quipped.

_‘I should be done by 6, so I’ll be at your place by 7. Is that okay?’ Lexa asked not wanting to get back to work._

“That sounds perfect.”

‘ _I’ll see you later, okay?’_

“Okay. Bye, baby.”

_‘Bye, princess.’_

Clarke hung up the phone. She looked around at the large ball of unused wrapping paper and realized that she probably should throw the evidence in the outside trashcan. She picked it up and walked outside quickly to throw it away. She didn’t notice someone watching her from a window a few houses down.

-

Octavia was on her way out of Barfly, when she heard someone following closely behind her on her way to her Ducati. Although, her day was not particularly bad it was still long and she had no patience for night time creeps.

She felt for her knife in her jacket pocket and swiftly pulled it out before turning around to confront the prowler.

“Whoa whoa!” A dark middle aged man said with his hands up in surrender. “This is not the welcome I was expecting. Then again it is my fault for sneaking up on you. I should know better.” He explained nervously.

Octavia dropped her arm. She tried to relax, but she felt her jaw clench tightly. The person in front of her was supposed to be keeping the Southern packs safe, not keeping an eye on her. She made sure to keep her guard up.

“Thelonious.” Octavia greeted lowly.

“Why are you here? Who is protecting the rest of the South?” She asked fearing the worst. It was bad enough that their own pack was demolished; she didn’t know if she could take it if anyone else had fallen in the South due to those fucking hunters.

Thelonious looked around as if someone were watching them. “The South is fine, Octavia. I hate to tell you this, but they are here.” The man didn’t have to explain who he was talking about. The young woman already knew.

Octavia felt the air leave her lungs. This can’t be happening. “We have to go to Clarke. Now!” She said keeping her tough exterior, while the girl inside of her from a few years ago was terrified.

-

Clarke felt the sense of apprehension while she and Lexa were cuddled up watching _How The Grinch Stole Christmas._ She must have stiffened in Lexa’s arms because the other girl released her to look in to her eyes questioningly.

“Something is wrong.” Clarke’s hands started to shake. She felt a crippling pain in her side. It was too much for her take. She had to close her eyes to try to calm her nerves, but there was no comfort for her. She saw glimpses of blood and bright lights. She tried to open her eyes, but it was like she was stuck in a dream. Then she heard a voice.

 _“We have to get to Clarke and Lexa.”_ Clarke placed the voice. It was Raven. She then realized what the bright lights were, they were flash arrows. A few glimpses around her and she saw trees, then a line of houses and backyards. As fast as the vision appeared it was gone.

“Lexa. They’re here. The hunters found us.” Clarke said terrified.

Lexa tensed at the news. She had a feeling this was going to happen at some point after she met Octavia, so she was prepared. She quickly sent out a text to Lincoln to warn the others. If these people wanted to harm her new friends they were going to have to go through five packs to get to them.

-

Raven gripped Kyle’s hand firmly as they ran to her house. She didn’t pay attention to the blood rolling down her face or the hole that was currently healing on her back. She had to get to her Alpha to protect her.

They were out walking the promenade when the hunters attacked. Raven knew they shouldn’t have parked so far away from the mall.

Kyle snarled next to her. One of the flash arrows got too close to his eyes and it was still very difficult for him to see. Thankfully, the rest of his senses were still intact. He ran as if he could still see the pavement in front of them.

Turning on to Day Drive, two cars came to a screeching stop in front of them.

Kyle felt Raven tense. He smelt the air and smiled.

“The Calvary is here, Raven.” He quipped making sure to turn in his girlfriend’s direction with a smile.

“C’mon guys we have to go to the Alpha before the hunters catch up.” Lincoln said opening his truck door.

Raven and Kyle piled into Lincoln’s truck just in time to hear a motorcycle wiz past them in the direction of Clarke and Raven’s house.

-

Octavia smelt them before the assholes tried anything.

“Thelonious. We are gonna have to cause a bit of a disturbance. There are two grenades in my nap sack next to you. I need you to throw them in 30 seconds to our right, okay?” She instructed the older man.

Thelonious nodded. “You got it.” He replied quickly gathering the grenades.

Octavia made sure to move to the left side of the road as Thelonious unpinned and threw the grenades.

It was quiet before a blue light and a moderate bang emitted through the air.

“What the hell was that?” Thelonious asked not believing the grenades worked.

Octavia slowed down, before parking in the driveway.

“I like to call them Bigot Bombs, grenades to civilians.” She joked.

Thelonious laughed at the joke.

“The light from the bomb also releases a light mist that paralyses humans within a 50 foot radius. That little bang you heard is to make it sound like a gunshot, instead of a grenade being set off.” Octavia explained as they waited for the others to get to the house.

A minute later, Lincoln showed up with Kyle and Raven in one care. Indra arrived with Anya, Gustus and a few others in her car.

“Indra and Gustus. Make sure the perimeter is safe. Everyone else let’s get inside.” Octavia instructed.

Raven led them through the front door. She gave Clarke a bone crushing hug, upon entering the foyer.

“I am so sorry.” Clarke said looking Raven over. It’s been so long since the other girl was covered in blood that it pained her physically.

Raven put on a brave face. “I’m fine, Clarke. Kyle has other problems.” She said turning to the boy in her arms.

Clarke looked him over. His wounds were healing, but his eyes were blacked out.

“A flash arrow.” Clarke remembered from her vision. “Let’s take him to the bathroom and wash out his eyes. We might have to inflict more pain, so he can heal properly.” She instructed as she led the pair down the hall to the first floor bathroom.

Lexa stood in the middle of the foyer as Octavia, Lincoln and someone new entered the home.

“Who is this?” She asked turning rigid. Her wolf couldn’t help it. She did not take kindly to strangers, especially given their current situation with the hunters flocking all over here territory.

Thelonious approached her. “I hate that we have to meet on such awful terms, but my name is Thelonious Jaha. I kept the Southern packs safe after, the princess and a few of her pack escaped the fire at the Griffin plantation.”

Lexa smelled something familiar on him. Irises and something else, blood.

“You grow Irises.” Lexa stated. “You also killed someone recently. Who?” She asked wanting to make sure he wasn’t a foe.

Thelonious swallowed. “Marcus Kane. Who I am sure you’ve probably heard about wanted to handover the royal family to the Mountain Men. A few days ago, he and a few of his cohorts were sentenced to death by the Southern Council. I as well as a few others ripped them limb from limb for their acts of treason.” He explained looking guilty.

“Those that seek to destroy our species deserve no remorse.” Lexa replied gaining respect for the man in front of him.

“Gustus, Indra, and a few others are guarding the perimeter outside.” Anya spoke up proudly.

Lexa’s eyebrows grooved together. “Who gave the order?” Looking from Lincoln, then to Anya and finally to Octavia.

Octavia stepped forward. “I did, Alpha.” She answered.

Lexa nodded proudly. “Nicely done.” She replied leading the small group into the living room. Making a mental note to check on the others as a loud scream came from the bathroom, followed by a “Did you have to break my freaking leg?!”


	4. I Think I Found Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Irises changed to Wolfs bane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone that has commented or given Kudos on this story. I am glad so many people like it. Anyway, I just wanted to give a Trigger Warning of nightmares and violent imagery in this chapter. It's probably not that violent, but I just wanted to make sure that I cover all of the bases to be safe. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.

Clarke was scrubbing the blood stained tub. It seemed to have relaxed her nerves. She was so lost in her cleaning, she didn’t even acknowledge Lexa walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Lexa watched Clarke intensely. She knew what Clarke was doing. She was internalizing all of her feelings, so she could lead without feeling.

“I think you’ve scrubbed enough, Clarke.” She said taking a seat on the countertop.

Clarke stopped. She didn’t realize how much she had been scrubbing, until now. She noted the blood that was trapped underneath her fingernails; she lifted a shaky hand to turn on the faucet. The water swirled around in a pool of pink blemishes.

“I didn’t even realize I had been scrubbing for so long.” Clarke replied watching the water go down the drain.

Lexa kicked her legs in the air. “It happens. It’s okay to be scared, babe.”

Clarke turned off the water seeing the white of the tub, again. “I have to be strong for them, Lex. I can’t lead if I’m scared all of the time.” She replied angrily at herself.

Lexa jumped off of the sink to approach Clarke. “Yes you can. They follow you because you know what is right and part of being good is using your heart to make hard decisions. So, do not blame yourself because the Mountain Men are here now. The thing about running is that the past catches up to you, plus you don’t have to do this alone. We can help you. I can help you.”

Clarke turned around. “Okay.” She relented. She wanted to hug Lexa and thank her for her comforting words, but she figured that she should wash her hands. So she stood up and proceeded to wash her hands at the sink. She smiled feeling Lexa’s arms snake around her waist. “I really needed that.” Clarke replied drying her hands and turning off the tap. She turned in Lexa’s arms to place her head on the other girl’s shoulder. She wished she could stay in the alpha’s arms forever, but she needed to talk to the others.

-

Thelonious stood up as Clarke and Lexa entered the living room. It had been awhile since he had last seen the Princess. It saddened him that he had to visit on such awful circumstances.

“Hello, Princess.” He greeted bowing his head in respect.

“Thelonious.” Clarke answered. She walked up to him and gave him a hug, inviting him to sit back down on the couch.

Clarke sat in a chaise that sat to the right side of the couch. Lexa sat on the arm of the chair.

“It’s nice to know that you are still planting my mother’s flowers.” She started making light conversation. “So what happened in the South to make the Mountain Men come here?” She asked.

Thelonious quirked his fingers, “A year ago, we caught a few Mountain Men trying to break Marcus and the others out of Prison. When, the guards were taking Marcus and his cohorts to solitary, Marcus yelled out a clue. He said the Queen is dead, but the Princess is very much alive and she will find solace in Polis for that is where she will choose. I guess they finally figured it out. I’m sorry that I am so late.” He finished reprimanding himself.

“This is not your fault.” Clarke replied trying to ease the older man’s discomfort. “I got a vision earlier tonight. It’s starting isn’t it?” She asked feeling small. She didn’t know what was coming. Clarke hated the unknown, especially if the unknown ended up being then end to her own species.

The Duke clenched his jaw. “I’m afraid so, but we are all here to help you.”

It felt all the more real at Thelonious’s confirmation. She felt a cold shiver twist up her spine. Her heart felt empty. Clarke refused to be the cause of anymore pain. She prayed to whatever gods were watching her and hoped that she was the one to help everyone, instead of being their end.

Her voice felt dry. “How long do I have?”

Thelonious felt helpless. However, now was not the time to spare feelings. “Two. Three tops. Is there anywhere else we can go? When the change happens, Clarke will need to be away from humans.” He said turning to Lexa.

The Alpha nodded. “I have a house near the woods of peace. She as well as the others will be safe there. The only people that live in my neighborhood are wolves of the packs of the North.” Lexa explained taking Clarke’s hand in her own making sure to place comforting circles on the top of her hand.

“We can leave at first light tomorrow.” Raven said entering the living room. Clarke tensed at Raven’s cool demeanor. “It’s okay, Clarke. Indra and Gustus have been giving Octavia updates about security measures. We are all safe to sleep and leave early in the morning. There’s no telling when those hunters will find the use of their limbs. Kyle said he never actually got the bigot bombs to be set by a recovery time. So, it could be days before they realize we are gone.” Raven explained reassuringly. “Now it’s late and I think we should all go to sleep. Thelonious, please help yourself to any room you’d like.” Raven then walked back up the stairs to her room.

Thelonious got up and gave a quick goodnight to Clarke and Lexa before finding a place to sleep on the first floor.

Lexa yawned. It took all of Clarke’s strength to not let out an “Aww” at her girlfriend’s cute yawn. “Let’s go to bed, love.” Lexa answered with a nod.

-

Clarke held Lexa in her arms. It was hard for her to sleep. So, much had happened in such little time.

“Shh.” Lexa said.

“I didn’t say anything.” Clarke replied.

“You didn’t have to. Your heartbeat told me enough. You are thinking too much, babe. Just relax, at least for right now.” Lexa said before changing their positions, so she was holding Clarke.

Clarke felt her heartbeat slow. “Okay but only because you asked nicely.” She replied feeling her eyes getting tired.

Lexa smiled before letting sleep over take her.

-

_Clarke knew she was dreaming. Everything felt too placid._

_She watched as Lexa planted Irises with – no it couldn’t be._

_“Mom?” She asked the older woman._

_“Clarke you’re here. I was just showing Lexa how to plant Irises.” Abby replied dusting dirt off of her pants._

_Clarke felt herself blush. “Hey Lexa.”_

_“Hi, Clarke. You should really take a look at these from our side.” Lexa replied._

_As if it were a cue for a scene change, everything shifted. The sun went down and the moon rose. Clarke noticed that the Irises changed to wolfs bane and instead of her mom standing in front of her, a headstone was in her place. The only thing that was there that was always there was Lexa. She tried to walk to her, but she found herself walking into a wall._

_“Lexa!” She shouted banging on the invisible barrier._

_The other tried to run to her meeting the same fate. “Clarke! They won’t let me.”_

_“They?” Clarke questioned._

_Lexa didn’t say anything. She instead, pointed at a group of people walking toward Clarke._

_“No. Leave me alone!” She protested. “I won’t do it! I can’t!” She screamed. At her scream the invisible barrier broke. The dark figures stopped. They let her go. She ran to Lexa as fast as she could._

_“Clarke.” The Alpha said sounding scared._

_“What?” She asked._

_“Your eyes. Their red.” Lexa replied more shocked now._

_Clarke shook her head. “No. I couldn’t it’s too soon.”_

_Lexa held her. “It’s okay.” She said holding her._

_Clarke felt the pain in her back before the rest of her could react._

_“Did you really think I could let you live after what you’ve done? You ruined it, Clarke and now I have ruined you.” Lexa replied pushing her on the ground._

_Clarke felt the life drain out of her as she bled out on the grass._

Clarke woke up screaming. She wiped the sweat from her brow and sat up out of breath. She felt her back for any injuries, then she looked next to her to see the bed empty.

The door opening made her jump.

“Clarke.” The blonde flinched at her name. “Are you alright?” Lexa asked trying to calm her girlfriend. “Baby?” She asked again trying to gather the other girl in her arms. Lexa’s heart sank from the other girl not returning the embrace. She released her and cupped her cheeks to get her attention. “Clarke look at me. Whatever happened it was a dream, okay? I will never in any life may we ever meet hurt you.” Lexa tried again.

Clarke shook herself out of the stupor at that. “I knew it was a dream, but it felt so real Lex. The Mountain Men had me and they wouldn’t let me get to you and I changed. I screamed so loud I broke the barrier and you killed me because of what I became.” Clarke explained crying into Lexa’s arms.

Lexa didn’t know how to reassure the other Alpha’s fears. So, she did what she could and held Clarke making sure to make as many promises of happy future no matter the outcome of the change in a few days.

A knock on the door made Lexa tense. This was not the time for an interruption.

“I’m sorry to intrude, Alpha’s but everyone is ready to go downstairs. We’ll be leaving in twenty.” Octavia said calmly noticing the scene she took in.

Lexa gave a nod, before Octavia closed the door again.

“I guess we better get downstairs.” Clarke said pulling away from Lexa reluctantly. She wiped the tears off of her face. She didn’t even notice that it was morning. So much for sleep.

Lexa watched carefully as Clarke got ready. “Are we okay?” She asked wanting to make sure.

“Yeah. It was just a nightmare. I used to get them a lot as a kid. I guess now they are more intense. I hate how they made you seem like the bad guy though. I was really trying to be the hero and save you and whisk you off to my castle, where we live happily ever after.” Clarke replied jokingly. It seemed like the best thing to do. She had to trust Lexa. She wasn’t the enemy. The hunters were a whole different story.

-

The drive was quiet. Everyone was too busy thinking of how the next few days were going to go. They hoped they’d all get out alive.

Lexa led the trio of cars and one motorcycle onto her property. She made sure to open the garage so; everyone could hide their vehicles just in case a battle takes place on her property.

Everyone made their way inside. This time Indra, Gustus and the others went inside as well, since the rest of the packs on Lexa’s street got the message about the hunters.

“Now this is swanky!” Raven said excitedly as they all passed through the foyer of the home. “It kind of reminds me of-“

“The Griffin plantation I know.” Clarke replied amused.

“Why couldn’t we have one of these?” Raven asked Clarke inspecting everything like a small child in a museum.

“We didn’t want to draw attention, remember?” Clarke replied.

“Oh. Yeah. So, you and Lexa better shack up soon because this is where we are supposed to be.” Raven said.

Lexa blushed at that.

Clarke just smiled and shook her head.

Octavia laughed at her friend’s behavior, walking off with her to go find the kitchen, while a very amused Lincoln and Kyle walked after them.

“I’m gonna go see how those Irises are doing.” Anya said before leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. Everyone else seemed to have found something to go entertain themselves with.

“The friend was Anya.” Clarke said putting the pieces together.

“Yeah. She’d ask your mother for guidance from time to time on how we should run the packs up here. I didn’t know it was your mother, but she gave great advice. She was a very wise woman.” Lexa replied.

“She would’ve liked you.” Clarke replied. “Let’s go snuggle up on a couch and watch TV and act like it is just another normal day.”

Lexa smiled. “I like that idea.” She replied leading Clarke to the opposite wing of the house that everyone seemed to have gone to explore.

-

A few days had gone by and nothing had happened. Everyone was on edge. They knew the hunters were coming, but they didn’t know when.

Clarke was in Lexa’s office when she felt the burning set into her stomach. She lifted up her shirt to see a black tree on her abs. She ran out of the office to the sitting room where everyone was. She almost made it when a searing headache knocked her back. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Lexa running to hold her.


	5. Tell Me It's OKay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Horns? Seriously? We're wolves not Elk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happens in this chapter. Get your seat-belts on folks because we are going on one hell of a ride.

Lexa kept watch as Clarke rested in her bed. The blonde was so still that it scared her. She looked like she was in a cryogenic chamber. There was arguing going on downstairs, but she refused to leave Clarke. Whatever it was it couldn’t have been that bad. How much arguing could go on during research of the change? She had no idea.

Ever since Clarke passed out from the change, the air felt electric. Something was coming and it put Lexa as well as her wolf on edge. She figured it would take a few hours for Clarke to go through the change, so she took the time to sharpen her knives, just in case the Mountain Men wanted to make a quick recovery and come knocking at her front door.

-

Raven was furious. She couldn’t believe what she just read. There had to be an alternative solution. Clarke was good; she didn’t deserve the kind of sacrifice the bestiary tried to glamourize.

“I’m not doing it. I don’t care what that stupid book says, Clarke will be fine!” She said bitingly as she threw the bestiary at a wall.

Octavia kept flexing her fingers. She was thinking. “There has to be something else we can do. I mean there was a marking on her abdomen. That has to mean something right?”

Thelonious picked up the bestiary from the floor. He started flipping through the book furiously. There had to be something about the marking. It has to be a good sign.

Anya stared at the book shelf unblinking. “I’ve never heard of a Rougarou with a tattoo. Not even after the change.” Abby didn’t prepare her for this. She told Anya many things, but never this.

Indra looked around the room then her eyes landed on Anya’s tattoo, her pack tattoo. She looked down at her own arm, then at Gustus’s, Kyle’s, and Lincoln’s. The same tree was on all of their arms. She swallowed before speaking. “The tattoo isn’t a sign of good or evil.” She started. Everyone in the room looked at her questioningly. “The tattoo that is marking its way on Clarke’s skin is a pack tattoo. Her wolf is choosing a place to call home on its own.” She explained.

Kyle rubbed his own tattooed arm. “She chose us. So, what are we gonna do about it? Are we gonna stay here and bicker or fight for our new members?” He asked the room looking at Raven during his last sentence. Everyone gave a quick “Ay” in agreement.

Octavia hopped up out of her chair. “Let’s get to work then. We don’t know when the Mountain Men might show up.” She ordered before leaving the room to find the weapon cache. Lincoln, Gustus and Indra followed her out of the library.

Anya stood from her chair. “I’m gonna go make a few calls to the pack. They should probably be more prepared in case a fight gets out in a few hours.” She left asking Thelonious to help her.

Raven noticed that it was just her and Kyle. “What you’re suggesting is a big deal Kyle.” She stated walking up to him.

Kyle ran a hand through his hair. “I know. It’s just that what we have Raven, I’m positive its fate. I love you, okay?”

Raven up at him. “This is hard for me. Kyle. I love you. I do, but I don’t think I could live with myself if something happens to you during this fight.”

Kyle swallowed. His heart sank. “You don’t get it, Raven. I love you! If I die protecting you then so be it. I’m not saying that I will be careless. I am saying that I will be careful.” He took the brunette’s hands in his own.

“Okay. God, I love you.” Raven replied leaning up to give Kyle a kiss on the lips. “You’ve turned me into such a sap. Don’t tell anyone else, but I love it.”

“Deal.” Kyle said before leaning down to give her another kiss.

-

The sun was starting to set.

Lexa hoped Clarke would wake the same. She grabbed a towel from the nightstand and started dabbing a few droplets from the blonde’s forehead.

Clarke’s eyes flew open at the feel of something on her forehead.

“Was I out long?” Her voice croaked out.

Lexa jumped at the sound of her lover’s voice. She dropped the towel and stood over Clarke’s form on the bed. She stared at the other girl in shock.

“What? Did my eyes change color? Oh god, I have horns don’t I? No wonder I have such a headache.” Clarke rambled rubbing her head; she sat up in the head of the bed to get a better look at Lexa. It felt like it was a whole lifetime since she had last seen her. She didn’t think Lexa would be looking so perplexed, but she’d take what she could get.

Lexa shook herself out of her utter shock. “Just a few hours, I wouldn’t worry about horns or your eyes changing color. You look just as beautiful as you were when we woke up this morning.” Lexa replied running her fingers through Clarke’s blonde tresses.

Clarke shivered at the contact. “I missed you.” She said.

Lexa kissed her forehead. “I missed you too. You scared the hell out of me.”

Clarke looked into green eyes. Underneath the other Alpha’s cool demeanor, there was apprehension. “I’m sorry. Ow- what the hell is that?!” She screamed pushing the covers off of her. She felt a searing pain on her abdomen. She pulled up her shirt and nearly fainted. Where the tree stood on her skin an Iris wrapped around its branches.

Lexa ran her fingers across the skin in a comforting manner. She even bent down to kiss the newly tattooed flesh. “Your wolf has chosen, love.”

The door slammed open. Lincoln and Octavia entered with guns in their hands. Seeing no actual threat they lowered them. Octavia noted the intimate exchange and tried to make her way out of the room.

“Did you see this?” Clarke asked stopping Octavia’s retreat. The younger girl turned back to the Alpha. She looked over the finished tattoo. Seeing the finished product made her smile. Just because they are in the North doesn’t mean that them as well as their wolves have forgotten where they came from in the South.

“It looks good. Are you feeling okay?” She asked standing by the edge of the bed.

Clarke patted the spot next to her on the bed. “At first I felt like hell, but now I feel… spry.”

Octavia sat down on the bed. Lincoln took his place by the window. He faced the outside giving the girls privacy.

“She thought horns were going to grow from her head.” Lexa said on the other side of Clarke. Octavia released a loud laugh at that.

“Horns? Seriously? We’re wolves not Elk.” Octavia said between laughs.

Clarke blushed. “I thought I was gonna wake up as some sort of hell spawn or something, okay? The only thing cool I got was this tattoo, which I am not mad about.” Clarke replied.

“Your wolf chose for you. Which means you are very strong Clarke Griffin.” Lexa explained shortly.

“Chose?” Clarke asked Lexa.

“Your wolf could’ve rebelled her roots and her future making her end our species. Instead, she chose both never forgetting where she came from. Like I said before, you are special and those Mountain Men don’t stand a chance.” Lexa explained proudly.

Lincoln saw something from the corner of his eye run out of the woods. It was a gray wolf running straight for Lexa’s backyard. He took the safety off of his rifle.

Octavia heard the click and looked at Lincoln who was still.

Lexa and Clarke both noticed what was happening.

“We have to get downstairs.” Lincoln said watching a few Atv’s get closer in proximity to the house. “Now!”

Without hesitation the group made their way downstairs. Lexa made sure to grab her knives on the way down.

Clarke ran straight for the back of the house toward the backyard. Something was telling her that she needed to help whoever was out there.

“Clarke!” Lexa yelled running after the girl.

Clarke stopped on the trimmed grass. She waited until the wolf ran towards Lexa before changing. It was the most effortless transformation she’d ever had. Everything was twenty times more heightened than before. She could feel the hearts of the hunters quicken in shock at noticing her transformation. She could see the sweat on their foreheads roll down in fear. She even felt like her wolf grew. She turned to look at Lexa who gave an encouraging nod of approval before running in the direction of the hunters. She had to protect her pack.

-

 

Lexa looked at the wolf at her side. She had seen many wolves, but she didn’t recognize this one. In a comforting she bent down to greet them. “Hey, I’ve never seen you before. There is no need to be afraid, friend. You are safe now.” Lexa said running her hand over soft fur.

The wolf yipped. Yellow eyes glowed at Lexa before the wolf turned back into their human form.

A young man stood before Lexa a wide grin on his face.

Lexa was confused. She had never met this guy before, so why was he smiling?

“Bellamy?” Octavia’s voiced broke the silence. She ran from the back door into her brother’s arms. “You’re real.” She whispered into his shoulder.

“Octavia, get away from him right now!” Thelonious said in a warning tone. Everyone had made their way outside after him.

Octavia pulled away from her brother in puzzlement. “What? Why?” She asked. She needed this to be real. She needed Bellamy to be real. She couldn’t take any more heartbreak.

Lincoln had his rifle trained at Bellamy’s heart. “We can’t trust him.” He replied evenly.

Octavia looked at Bellamy and then back at her friends.

“It’s okay. I can understand why they don’t trust me.” Bellamy replied looking into his sister’s eyes. After years of following Raven and Clarke’s trail, he had finally found his way back to his sister.

Octavia couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Guys, after everything that has happened recently, you can’t find it in your heart to believe that Bellamy is still himself. I mean he’s alive! He’s here now. Besides, we have to find Clarke. Why don’t we wait until we get through this to start the interrogations?” She asked. She just got her brother back she didn’t want to lose him again.

Gunshots could be heard from the woods.

Lexa felt her heart sink at the noise. She had to get to Clarke now. She didn’t bother transforming. She ran past Bellamy and Octavia into the woods. She didn’t have to look back to know that everyone else was following her. A few silhouettes from her left also told her that the rest of the five packs were with them as well.

They ran until they made it to a clearing. Clarke was transformed back into her human form she stood before the hunters with their guns aimed at her.

“Look, they’re all here. This is gonna be easier than we thought.” A man with brown coiffed hair said. Clarke assumed he was the leader by the way his heart was beating. For someone that appeared to be in control his heart was beating very fast.

“Go back to where you came from before I have to kill you.” Clarke replied with venom. She didn’t have time for games. Either she was going to rip his throat out or he was going to go back to whatever hell hole he climbed out of.

The man laughed patronizingly. “Sorry, sweetheart, but we came here to end your horrendous species and we aren’t leaving until we’ve succeeded.”

Clarke felt Lexa step up to her side. Clarke felt more relaxed at her mate’s presence.

“It looks like we have a problem. From my calculations you’re out numbered, human.” She replied coldly.

“Numbers are an interesting thing. Unfortunately, we aren’t so worried about our odds. We just need to shoot one Wolf’s bane bullet into blondie’s heart and you all drop dead.” The man stated smugly.

Clarke was confused. She would never end the line. She couldn’t. The prophecy was over, her wolf chose. “What are you talking about?” She asked.

The man released a big laugh at Clarke’s question. “Oh. You don’t know. This is rich. I’ll humor you. The Rougarou prophecy that your family told you is only the first part of the story. The rest basically states that after the last standing Rougarou changes regardless of choice, although omnipotent to most weapons will fall to their knees at the fire of Wolf’s bane. Believe it or not, but the Rougarou are important because they were the first. You end the first. You end them all.” He explained.

Clarke felt sick. This had to be a lie. “You’re lying.” She replied stiffly.

He aimed the gun at her heart. “How about we test the theory to make sure?” He pulled the trigger.

The air slowed down around Clarke. She saw the bullet fly from the gun, before it could hit her or anyone else. She ran at the man at super speed and tackled him into a tree. His back hitting the tree at such velocity caused blood to spill from his mouth.

The sounds of a fight could be heard from behind her.

Clarke pressed her hands to the man’s shoulders, pushing him further into the tree.

“They never said anything about you being fast.” He joked spitting up more blood.

“Well, I am the new and improved Rougarou. You know, I was going to let you live seeing as you had the smarts to run back into the woods after you almost trust past on my girlfriend’s property, but you killed my mother and most of my pack, so I think it’d be wrong to let you live.” Clarke replied with anger filling her heart. She never wanted to feel this way, but there was only one way to deal with someone like him.

Clarke felt her eyes change. It was the first time in a long time that her eyes changed and the rest of her didn’t.

The hunter visibly paled at the red color in her eyes. “You are extraordinary.” He said as if he were seeing something as otherworldly as the stars.

Clarke snapped his neck before anything else could come out of the conversation. She let the hunter’s body drop to the ground with a thud.

Her heart was pounding in her ears. She should feel better for killing the man that took so much from her, but she didn’t. She just felt hollow. She dropped to her knees in exhaustion. This was too much already. She’d been this new and improved Alpha for a few short hours and she already hated it.

Tears stung her eyes. Before she knew it, she was sobbing over a dead body.

She had to have been crying for some time. The fighting stopped. She wiped her eyes.

A calm heartbeat made Clarke feel worse. “I killed him.” She said from her place on the ground.

“You did what you had to do, Clarke.” Lexa replied pulling Clarke to her feet. She wrapped her arms around the other girl protectively.

“Am I evil Lexa?” She asked.

“No, Clarke. I don’t care what that jackass said none of that had any merit. Even if killing you would end us all, it wouldn’t be your fault. It just means that we have to keep you alive for forever.” Lexa replied hoping to get her girlfriend to smile at the last part.

Clarke laughed at the last part.

Clarke pulled away from the brunette. “I love you.”

Lexa looked deep into Clarke’s eyes. “I love you too.” She replied before leaning in to kiss the blonde on the lips. “Let’s go back to the house. I think there’s someone you should see.”

Clarke looked at Lexa questioningly. “Okay, but everyone else that I know is dead.”

“I promise you’ll know this person and they are very much alive.” Lexa replied as they started to walk back through the woods toward the house.

Clarke noticed a few pack members cleaning up the hunter’s bodies as they went. At least she wouldn’t have to see their dead bodies every time she came back to the woods, but the cold dark feeling in her heart would blossom bringing a chill to her spine. ‘What’s done is done.’ She thought. She just hoped the cold feeling on her back would go away eventually.

-

Clarke was speechless. She couldn’t fathom what was happening. Bellamy was dead. Something wasn’t right. How was he alive?

“How- uh- how are you here?” She asked still standing in the middle of Lexa’s living room.

Bellamy visibly swallowed. “Hi Clarke, it’s good to see you too.” He replied. “I’ve been following you and Raven since, you left Louisiana. The Mountain Men caught me before I could meet with you and everyone else in the woods. They had me for a day or so, but I caught up to you guys. I didn’t want to spook you, so I kept to the shadows keeping you safe for as long as I could, but it seemed the Mountain Men were always right behind us.” He explained.

Anya put two and two together. “Did the hunters shoot you with anything?” She asked standing up to inspect Bellamy.

Bellamy nodded. “They shot me with while I was getting away from them back at the Griffin plantation. Why?”

Thelonious caught on as to what was happening as well. He turned to Lexa. “You have an infirmary right?”

Lexa held Clarke’s hand understanding what was about to happen. “Yes, if you would all follow me.” She replied pulling Clarke with her leading everyone out of the living room.

They walked to a part of the house that seemed to have come out of nowhere. The light in the hallway eased everyone’s nerves just a little bit. Lexa pushed open the double doors of the infirmary, she flipped on the switch making the room come to life. Clarke looked around most of the tools in the room weren’t even in civilian hospitals yet. She wondered how Lexa got a hold of such tools.

“Bellamy if you would sit right there?” Lexa asked nicely gesturing to a medical table. Thelonious, Anya and Indra gathered around the young man looking for any signs of scaring.

“Where did they shoot you?” Raven asked realizing the group didn’t check his back.

Bellamy pointed to his back in response. He shrugged his shirt from his back revealing a scar that could match a survivor of a lightning bolt.

Anya gasped loudly. “Oh my god.” She said in shock.

“What?” Bellamy asked.

Indra gently touched his back. “This doesn’t irritate you does it?”

“No. Should it?” He replied losing patience as to not knowing what was going on.

Thelonious worked his way back in front of the young man. “It appears that The Mountain Men didn’t shoot you with an ordinary bullet. They shot a tracker into your back.” He explained.

Everyone in the room felt ill at the news.

“So, you’re saying that the hunters used my brother to get to Clarke.” Octavia stated angrily. She looked in Clarke’s direction and relaxed. “Sorry, Alpha. I just hate them is all.”

Clarke nodded her head in agreement. “It’s Octavia. Hopefully they were the last that knew where we are.” She replied.

Bellamy felt his body sink. He was the reason the hunters found his friends. “How do I get this damn thing out of my back!” He said suddenly, making everyone in the room look in his direction.

Raven and Wick both walked behind Bellamy to inspect his back. Raven noticed a small opening in the middle of the lines on his back.

“We’re going to have to do a small surgery, but we should be able to get the tracker out with no problem.” Raven replied.

Bellamy felt relieved. The quicker they could get the tracker out the quicker he could sleep without worrying about those stupid hunters.

“How soon can you start?” He asked the brunette.

Raven gave him a comforting smile. It was the least she could do for him seeing as he kept her and Clarke from immediate danger over the years. “We can start now.” She answered.

Kyle grabbed the necessary tools. “If you all could give us an hour, we should be able to rid Bellamy of the tracker.” He said calmly. He pulled many trackers out of wolves, but never any of this caliber.

Lexa nodded leading everyone out of the room, except for Octavia.

Octavia looked at her brother with a comforting smile. “I’ll be right outside.” She said.

“I thought I was the older sibling.” He replied jokingly.

“Oh, shut up.” Octavia quipped back before she left Raven and Kyle to work on Bellamy.

-

Thelonious stood at Lexa’s front door. “It’s safe to come home now.” He addressed Clarke and Octavia.

“I know.” They replied at the same time.

“We’ve just found a new home here in Polis. What did you say I’d find? Oh, that’s right solace. Nice rhyming by the way.” Clarke replied coldly.

Octavia had her gun drawn on Thelonious’s chest. “You put my brother’s life in danger. Not to mention you tried to kill the queen- excuse me the princess and her guard multiple times. You know what the penalty is for high treason. Let’s tack on espionage and you are going to be put away for a very long time Thelonious.” She replied. At that moment Anya and Gustus walked up to the group. Gustus held wolf’s bane laced handcuffs in his gloved hands. He grabbed the chancellor and put the handcuffs on his wrists.

Clarke searched the features over her mother’s old friend’s face. The older man looked more scared than he’s been in his entire life.

“My mother trusted you. Not to mention you and Marcus risked Wells’s life and he and everyone else is dead because of you. In case you’re wondering how I found out, Octavia called John Murphy about Marcus Kane’s death. It appears that Kane died by the hands of Diana and Commander Shumway two years ago after the fire. He also told me that you left town before the fire, which I find really interesting, since you were supposed to be running the South with the rest of the council and it turns out Echo was summoned from her pack in the West to look over the packs of the South. It was a nice plan you had. I have to give you that, but you underestimated how I’d deal with the change and because of that you slipped up. Indra was the first to notice and she called it to Gustus’s attention and well here we are. Take him away. Please give John and Echo my best.” Clarke replied as Gustus and Indra pushed Thelonious out of the house.

Clarke walked into Lexa’s study.

“You are going to make a great leader, Clarke.” Lexa said from her place at her desk.

“There was so much betrayal, Lex. I am so glad it’s over.” Clarke replied sitting on top of Lexa’s desk next to the other Alpha’s hand as she typed on her computer.

Lexa had to make sure this was what Clarke wanted. “Does the North satisfy your needs?”

Clarke felt her shoulders sag. “Of course, baby. This is my home now. You’re my home now. Echo has the South covered and now that the Mountain Men are gone we can all live in peace.” She replied taking one of Lexa’s hands in her own and placing a soft kiss on it.

“Good because I have something to ask you.” She pulled out a mask from her desk. “I know the Christmas party was canceled due to the hunters, but I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date to the New Year’s Masquerade.” She replied putting the mask on her face for dramatic effect.

Clarke laughed. She felt herself blush at Lexa’s antics. “I would love to. You are such a big dork.” Clarke said placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips.

“Don’t let anyone know. It’s supposed to be a secret.” Lexa replied jokingly.

A knock on the study door brought the pair out of their moment.

“You may enter.” Lexa said.

The door opened slowly. A smiling Octavia greeted the pair. “Guess who is officially tracker free?” She asked the pair. She gave a drumroll on her thighs before moving out of the doorway, so Bellamy could enter the room.

“Hey guys. I just wanted to apologize for accidentally bringing the hunters here.” He said upon entering the room.

Clarke smiled at her friend. “We’ll just call that water under the bridge, plus we took care of Thelonious.” She replied walking around Lexa’s desk to give him a quick hug.

Bellamy looked at her quizzically after she released him.

“He was trying to murder Clarke all for the greater good.” Octavia explained to her brother.

“Wow. Now I don’t feel as terrible.” He joked making the girls in the room smile. “Lexa, I’d like to thank you for keeping Octavia safe. I really appreciate it.” He said bowing slightly in respect.

Lexa bowed back. Bellamy was a great warrior, now she understood where Octavia’s determination came from. “It was no problem. Your sister has proved to be a great addition to the Northern council.” She replied.

“Are you going to stay Bell?” Octavia asked hopeful.

“I will be here for a few more days. Echo told me she received an invitation to the New Year’s Masquerade, so she should be meeting me tomorrow and then I’ll go back with her.” Bellamy explained.

Octavia smiled. “I thought you always had a thing for the Queen of the west.”

Clarke laughed. “I remember how you tried so hard not to step on her feet at my 14th birthday party.”

“Did you guys have to bring that up?” He asked his friend and his sister they both shrugged.

“Now I am curious. What happened?” Lexa asked becoming interested in the story.

“Wait for us! I want everyone else to hear how Bellamy made an ass out of himself at Clarke’s 14th birthday party.” Raven said running into the room with Kyle, Lincoln and Anya walking in after her. They all found a comfortable place to sit in the study. Luckily Lexa had enough seats in there for everyone.

Bellamy blushed in embarrassment. “So, I never used to be the best dancer…” He started. Everyone in the room watched engrossed at Bellamy’s story.

Clarke looked around the room. For the first time in a long time her heart truly felt warm. She was glad she found a home in a place where people treated the people she loved with respect. It was home and she couldn’t have asked for anything more.


	6. Bed Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was wondering if you could help me. I was supposed to meet my date here, but I can't find her anywhere."
> 
> "Shame. looks like you found me instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks. We've made it to the end of the story. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I had a great time writing. I wanted to thank everyone for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it. Now it's time to put on your dancing shoes because I believe there is a party in this chapter. What can I say? I like to party. Happy reading.

The group had a late Christmas after everything with the Mountain Men and Thelonious blew over.

A few days passed by quickly bringing them to New Year’s Eve.

Clarke was taken aback by the beautiful colors that illuminated Barfly. The club was packed full of people with masks and party hats. She made her way to the upstairs VIP lounge to find Lexa.

“Welcome Alpha.” Gustus greeted her from behind his mask as he lifted the velvet rope for her. “Everyone is toward the back.” He said giving her a clue as to where her friends were.

“Thank you Gustus.” She replied before entering the lounge. She followed his clue and found her friends on the couches in the back.

“Clarke!” A drunken Raven shouted excitedly.

“Hey.” She replied. She looked the group over. Everyone was there even Octavia and Lincoln who got the night off. The one person she really wanted to see was absent. She was just about to turn around and go search for Lexa when she felt a pair of arms on her arms.

“I was wondering if you could help me. I was supposed to meet my date here, but I can’t find her anywhere.” Lexa said into Clarke’s ear.

Clarke played along. “Shame. Looks like you found me instead. I hope your date doesn’t mind, but I would like to dance with you.” She replied before turning around.

Lexa smiled the action causing her mask to lift a little. “I’m sure she won’t mind.” She replied taking one of her hands in her own leading her on to the dance floor.

The song changed to a slower tempo than what was playing before. Clarke noticed it as The Embody remix of Stolen Dance.

Lexa put their hands up and started leading them in a mid-tempo ballroom dance.

“I love this song.” She said excitedly.

“I know.” Lexa replied letting a grin plaster itself on her features. “You said you always felt like you could ballroom dance to this song, so I figured now would be the best time.” She spun them around.

By the time it was the middle of the song everyone else joined them on the dancefloor as well. Clarke was sure she hard Echo say, “C’mon Blake I hope your moves have gotten better.” As they joined them on their left.

They all continued dancing even after the songs became faster paced.

Clarke pulled Lexa closer to her. They grinded into each other as the songs explicit lyrics wafted from the DJ’s speakers. She heard everyone else around her start counting down.

10..

Clarke looked into Lexa’s green eyes.

9..

Lexa smiled down at Clarke thinking she could look into those blue eyes forever.

8..

Clarke leaned up to Lexa’s ear. “Tangle with me tonight.”

Lexa felt her loin’s quirk at the statement. “As you wish Princess.” She replied nipping Clarke’s ear.

7..

Lexa placed her lips on Clarke’s molding them together as a sort of promise. “Although you go by Princess, I shall worship you as the Queen that you are.” She husked into Clarke’s ear after their kiss ended.

6..

Clarke flushed at Lexa’s intimate words. “If I’m Queen then what does that make you?” She asked as she kept her grip on Lexa’s hips.

5..

“Your Queen. Yours. I will rule at your side for as long as you have me.” Lexa replied feeling her heart get heavy as she confessed to Clarke her feelings.

4..

Clarke looked into green eyes. “I’m yours. Ever since we met here. I’ll always be yours, Alpha.” She replied offering her neck for the other girl to take into her mouth.

Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes before gently placing her lips on the flesh and biting down softly. Her wolf was ready to tangle with Clarke’s this countdown was taking too damn long she needed her now.

3..

Clarke felt her eyes change from the arousal that her body was engulfed in. She needed Lexa she needed to feel the Alpha all over.

Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes. They changed from blue to a dark red. She felt her eyes mimic the red color. “Beautiful.” She said looking Clarke over.

2..

Clarke grew shy. “I’m sorry. Their hideous.” She said talking about her eyes.

“No Clarke look at me. Ours are the same.” She said pointing at her eyes.

Clarke gasped.

“We’re Alphas. Our eyes are red, baby. You’re not hideous. You’re beautiful.” Lexa said bending down to place a kiss on Clarke’s lips.

1..

The kiss was only meant to be short, but Clarke felt herself deepening the kiss. She and Lexa were molded together as the world rung in the New Year.

_Happy New Year!_

“Would you like to get out of here?” Lexa asked as they were pulled out of their spell from their friend’s shouts.

Clarke nodded. “I thought you’d never ask.” She replied.

They gave a quick farewell to their friends before they rushed to Lexa’s car. Lexa was sure that she’d get pulled over for going so fast, but they made it to her house without flashing lights in her rearview mirror.

Clarke pulled Lexa upstairs. She found Lexa’s lips once more and they fumbled around getting into her bedroom undressing each other.

Lexa looked over Clarke’s body wolfishly as the other girl laid on her bed in all of her naked glory.

“I love you.” Lexa said she made her way onto the bed. She trailed kisses up Clarke’s abdomen before finding her lips.

“I love you too.” Clarke replied. They’re lips met once more.

That night they gave in to each other’s need. They left traces of one another on each other’s skin as if to let the other know that they were there.

Clarke crawled up Lexa’s body after the fifth time. “Are you and your wolf satisfied, lover?” She asked looking into Lexa’s drooping eyes it was a sign of great satisfaction.

Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheek bringing their lips back together. She moaned tasting herself on the other girl’s tongue. “I perfectly satiated, baby.” She replied after their kiss ended.

Clarke curled into Lexa’s side. She felt a smile grace her features feeling the stinging of nail marks on her back as well as bite marks all over her body. Thank goodness she healed fast.

Lexa felt complete for the first time, since her parents were alive. It took her awhile to realize that having a family didn’t mean by blood, but by love. She traced patterns of Clarke’s stomach. Clarke, Octavia and everyone was her family and she was very happy about that.

“I love you.” She whispered into a tired Clarke’s ear.

Clarke pushed herself closer to Lexa. “I love you too, babe.” She replied before sleep over took her.

Lexa giggled at her girlfriend before switching her lamp off. It sure felt good to have a home and a family.


End file.
